


Finding the Right Words.

by Space_Dementia



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Nicknames, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash introduces Zoe to new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Words.

“What are you doing down there, Pilot?” Zoe wiggled, causing the man at the foot of her bed to purse his lips.

“I said don’t move, you’ll mess it up. Pumpkin?” Wash concentrated using his well honed muscle memory to make steady strokes. Zoe let out an impatient sigh.

“Never seen a pumpkin, so I ain’t sure I want you calling me one. Are you almost done?”

“The more you move, the longer it’s going to be. Snicker doodle?”

“I’m not moving.Try again.” Wash lets out a breath, cooling the area he just went over. he rubs one finger over the ball of her foot inciting another wiggle.

“Wash ...” she warns, but the amusement in her voice wained any real threat. He adjusted himself in the bed and pulled her foot closer to him jostling her off the pillow. She laughed as he pressed her foot against his bare chest. “Let go.”

“You’re going to mess it up and then all my hard work will be for not.” He blew again on her toes, drying the yellow varnish. “Now, Lamby-toes, give me the other foot or I’ll abstain from reckless flying for an entire solar week.”

“Biting off more than you can chew their Pilot.” Zoe said as he began to paint her other toes.


End file.
